The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are being widely used as the core materials of light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and Laser Diodes (LDs) due to their physical and chemical characteristics. The group III-V nitride semiconductors include semiconductor materials expressed as the chemical formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, and 0≦x+y≦1).
The LED is a sort of semiconductor device that converts electrical signals into optical signals (e.g., infrared rays or other light) using the characteristics of compound semiconductors to use the optical signals as transmission/reception signals or light sources.
The LED or LD using nitride semiconductor materials is widely used for light emitting devices to obtain light. For example, the LED or LD is applied to various products such as a light emitting portion of keypads of mobile phones, electronic display boards and lighting devices as a light source.